


【R76】【76R】無差 音樂的故事

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 噶重女轻男的妈妈不想管儿子，把儿子扔到了学校组织的管风琴夏令营体验乡土生活。
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU 音樂藝術生噶/唱詩班傑克  
> ooc ooc ooc  
> 有點偏向噶中心  
> 前面都是小傑克和小加比  
> 有涉及宗教（基督教） 然而我不是教徒 所以都是瞎寫的 如果有了解的親發現有什麼bug一定要說啊 如果哪裡寫得不對不和教義一定要說啊 我先道個歉……  
> 之前老是發刀子 這次腦了個甜一點的……  
> 逗逼文風←——注意

“同学们，所以我们这次的暑假活动——体验管风琴有八位同学报名，你们将与你们的老师一起被分配到八个不同的地方，顺便还能体会一下乡土风情，祝你们暑假愉快。下面开始宣布八位同学的目的地……”   
莱耶斯很生气，他明明是来学钢琴的，管风琴是什么鬼，那种老古董只能在教堂弹，根本不能撩妹子。   
“诶呀，加布里尔啊，你们学校有个体验管风琴的活动，老师觉得你弹琴好，推荐你去，我就给你报名了啊。”加比脑子里闪过混蛋老妈对他说的话。   
哼，可恶的老妈，一定是懒得管我才把我弄进了这个什么破烂活动。而且，老师对每个家长都会说学生弹琴很好的啊，自己教出来的人，说弹得不好不是砸自己招牌吗？   
“……加布里尔·莱耶斯，你和你的老师的目的地是印第安纳州的韦恩堡……”   
哦天哪，印第安纳！那个到处都是玉米的破地方！连影院都没有！我真是作了什么孽！暑假明明是用来打游戏的！现在不仅要学琴，那偏僻的地方网不好还不能打游戏了！哦，老天，杀了我吧！   
莱耶斯的内心是崩溃的。 

“哦，我的宝贝儿子，你路上要小心啊，有空经常给家里通通电话啊，我会很担心的……”   
哦，谁会信混蛋老妈的话呢，等她送走自己，一定会转头就和女儿们继续商量怎么折腾这个儿子。   
自己怎么就出生在一个重女轻男的家庭了呢，加比的内心充满了酸楚。 

经过一路上又是飞机又是颠得感觉轮子都要掉下来的小破车的折腾，加比感觉自己都要废了，然而刚下车，连行李都没放，就被那个凶神恶煞的秃子老师拖到了教堂试琴。 

下午两点正是一天最热的时候，大家都躲在家里，教堂里也没什么人。 

“管风琴可是世界上最复杂的乐器，你小子有幸能碰它算运气好的。我先来弹一曲给你感受一下管风琴的魅力。” 

说着，那个老秃子把莱耶斯扔在下面，自己跑去弹琴了。 

虽然很讨厌这次该死的活动，但是莱耶斯不可否认，他被管风琴的声音震撼了，他的思绪开始随着乐曲在教堂中飘荡。直至…… 

在管风琴的共鸣声中，一切都像打了圣光。   
啊，那个正在低头祈祷的男孩子真是好看……他诚恳的表情，他金色的头发，简直就像圣子降临…… 

男孩子？好看？完了，自己的重点好像不对，明明是来听琴的啊喂！但是莱耶斯还是不可遏制地想，要是个妹子就好了，自己分分钟能把她撩跑了。 

狠狠一个脑瓜子敲了下来。“小兔崽子，你出什么神！你有好好听吗？” 

莱耶斯被老秃子的以脑瓜子敲得瞬间从自己的白日梦中醒过来。   
“老师，我是听得太入迷了……”加布里尔·撒谎不打草稿·莱耶斯给自己开脱。老师居然还信了！   
“好小子，有眼光。那我今天破例让你先摸一摸琴。”老秃子笑起来露出一口黄牙，莱耶斯直犯恶心，还不如被训呢。 

管风琴和钢琴很不一样，它有好几排键盘，还有踏板。不过莱耶斯不怕，他可是玩过地下乐团的人，为了装逼，他可是试过双排键加脚踏板的。 

“你先来试下这个曲子，音栓我已经调好了。” 

“哦。”莱耶斯一点也不紧张，开始按照与往常一样的方式弹琴。 

“停停停，你这里不对，一个音结束了赶快抬手指！这不是钢琴！音会混在一起的！”老秃子涨红了脸。 

莱耶斯撇撇嘴。你让我弹的呗，你还没教过我呢。 

老秃子一把把他从座位上扯下来，自己坐了上去。“要这样……” 

不知不觉就到了晚饭时间，老秃子终于肯放过他了。但是吃什么呢，这里又没有快餐店，啃玉米秆子么？ 

“我知道你在担心什么，寄宿家庭会负责我们的一日三餐的。” 

寄宿家庭的屋子并不远，加比拖着行李走了不到五分钟就到了。 

女主人已经准备好饭菜了。 

“杰克，晚饭准备好了，下来吃饭了！” 

“好嘞妈妈，我背完最后一段谱子就下来。” 

叫杰克？看来是个男孩子，听声音也是。毕竟一周还有两天休假，要和他搞好关系才能一起玩儿。背谱子，难不成也是个学乐器的可怜娃儿？ 

“诶呀，是你们来了，欢迎欢迎，晚饭已经准备好了，希望我们在两个月里相处愉快！” 

这个杰克的妈妈看起来温柔多了，我也想要一个这么温柔的妈妈。加比向上帝许愿。 

“我来了！”那个男孩子从楼上欢快地跑下来，“这是我们的新客人吗，妈妈？”   
“嗯。”   
“你好，我叫杰克·莫里森，叫我杰克就好了。”男孩伸出手。   
加比楞了一秒。 

天天天天天天！是今天遇到的那个小男孩！！！ 

加比感觉自己要疯了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc ooc ooc  
> 小學生文筆←——這個才是真正的避雷點 哈哈哈

“你好，我是加布里尔·莱耶斯，遇到你很荣幸。感谢你们为我们提供住所和食物。”说着握上了男孩的手象征性地摇了摇。天！他真的激动得都要控制不了力度了。

“呃……我可以叫你加比么。不要那么官方化啦，我们都很随便的，来吃晚饭吧，我妈妈烧得可棒了！”

的确挺不错的，加比吃得都要撑到动不了了。为什么自己没有生在这里，老天真不公平！

饭后，杰克帮他把行李搬到了他的房间。  
“这里就是你的房间啦，我在对面，有什么事可以随时来找我啦！”  
加比一屁股瘫坐在了床上。  
杰克转身走出门，突然又转回来：“对了，今天下午在教堂弹琴的是你和你老师么？”  
“呃……是呀。我是来学习管风琴的……”  
“哇哦！这架管风琴已经好久没有人弹了，而且，管风琴很难呢！”  
“额……我是学钢琴的，所以还可以吧……你呢，你说饭前在背谱子，你学的是什么乐器啊？”  
杰克咯咯笑起来：“我没有学乐器啊，我只是教堂唱诗班的。这里很久没有会管风琴的人了，你们来了真是太棒了，弥撒加上管风琴一定很让人震撼！”

天哪，杰克笑起来真好看。不管不管，是个男孩子也撩了再说。

“我教堂每周日早上都有弥撒。你可以来看看的。”  
杰克的眼睛就像蓝宝石！  
“嗯，好的，那你起了记得叫我啊。”

“懒汉！起床了，今天有弥撒！！！”

莱耶斯很伤心，他以为会是那个漂亮的小男孩来跟他道早安的，结果是他的老秃子老师吼他起床的，他真的是被吓醒的……

等到他在楼下坐好等早饭，杰克才下来。

“加比，你起得好早，我来叫你时发现你已经下来了……”杰克揉揉眼睛。  
“完全是被老秃子吓醒的……”加比一脸没好气的样子。  
“喂，不要这么称呼你的老师……”  
“怎么了嘛，他就是秃，不是剃光的。”

杰克妈妈的手艺超级棒！加比完全不想回去了，想留在这里瓜分杰克的妈妈。

加比本想等着杰克换好衣服一起去教堂的，但是老秃子又喊起来：“小混蛋，动作快点，我们要提前去调琴！”然后就被拖走了。

“我今天先教你调音栓，这是管风琴三大难点之一，一个小时之后弥撒的时候我需要你帮我调音栓，听到了吗。”  
加比只好点点头。苦力一个……

一个小时之后，唱诗班进场，弥撒开始了。  
有了管风琴，这次来弥撒的教徒——也许有些不是教徒，特别多。  
作为弥撒背景乐的管风琴开始演奏，加比被指挥得手忙脚乱地帮忙。他都没空看杰克了，好气。

进堂曲唱完，神父开始致辞。  
反正加比不信教，他才不理会什么忏不忏悔 主垂怜不垂怜呢，他只要找他的杰克。

杰克穿着红色点缀的白色长袍，正虔诚地跟着神父祈祷。

加比承认，他整场弥撒，不是被老秃子指挥来指挥去，就是在看杰克。老天，杰克穿着这身衣服简直就像天使！

“杰克你唱得好棒！”弥撒一结束加比就跑去找杰克了。  
“没有吧，就那样……”杰克有点脸红。  
杰克脸红更可爱了！加比想。

其实这个什么破烂活动也没有那么糟糕。管风琴还是挺有趣的，毕竟，强者总喜欢挑战高难度的东西，加比自我吹嘘道。嗯，而且很好听，这点一点也没有开玩笑，从第一次听到加比就这么觉得了。顺便还附加可以逗一逗那个喜欢脸红的小天使。

一个月下来，加比凭借他那出色的音乐天赋已经或多或少可以弹一些像样的曲子了，虽然有时还会犯错，被老秃子敲脑门，但老秃子还是很满意这个弟子的，毕竟才一个月，学成这样已经是天赋异禀了。

剩下一个月，老秃子让加比代替了他的位置。虽然还有弹得不好的地方，但是反正非音乐专业的人听不出来的，嘿嘿嘿。

老秃子是放任他不管了，但为了不砸场子，加比还是天天窝在教堂练琴，在家闲来无事的杰克也会陪着他在教堂。杰克唱着圣颂，加比弹着管风琴，这个小教堂又充满了生机。练累了，他们便聊聊自己的生活。 加比非常喜欢杰克的妈妈，而杰克非常向往洛杉矶的生活，那里有电影院，有大商场，有科技馆，有图书馆，多棒啊！

杰克高兴时时常会哼一些小曲子，正好趁着闲聊，加比问道：“你到底在哼些什么啊？我好像从来没有听过……”  
“嘿嘿，我们亲爱的音乐家也不知道了。”杰克咧开嘴，“因为是我自己瞎编的啊，哈哈哈，想不到吧！”  
“啊，你不把它写下来吗？”加比突然严肃，“我可以忙你写谱子！”  
看着一脸严肃的加比，杰克认真想了想，“嗯，可以啊。”

加比说到做到。他掏出来随身携带的五线空白本，开始根据杰克的哼唱记录下那些音符。

曲子不长，加比便添上了几段变奏，歌词由杰克负责，毕竟他才是唱歌多的那一个。

“怎么样，我的小天使？”加比一脸得意，看来撩妹，啊不，撩汉成功了。  
“嗯，谢谢你！加比。不过我觉得或许你还可以写写管风琴作为配乐。”杰克的眼里充满了期盼的目光。  
加比觉得这逼装漏了……  
“可是……我才学了一个多月的管风琴啊……”加比很无奈。  
“你不试试怎么知道不行呢！”

妈的，杰克就是个披着天使外衣的小恶魔！

加比只好硬着头皮试试看了。

加比原来可是连钢琴曲都没写过的，现在一下子变成了要写管风琴曲……他感觉要疯了。而且每天还有那个小恶魔陪着，啊呸，监督他，他感觉就像哑巴吃黄连——有苦都说不出。  
不过在一周之后，在无数遍修改之后，曲子终于完成了。加比突然觉得作曲家们都是神啊，自己写一个就感觉写掉了半条命啊，而且还是已经有主旋律的……

杰克看着新鲜出炉的谱子，眼里闪着愉悦的光芒。  
“加比，我现在要试试看！”  
加比满脸黑线……

不过事实证明，杰克是对的，他甜美的歌声加上管风琴的共鸣，简直能洗刷人的灵魂。

“谢谢你，加比！”杰克转过身抱住琴凳上的加比，把满脸的眼泪往加比脸上蹭。  
“诶诶诶，你脏不脏啊。你被自己的曲子感动哭了吗？哈哈哈哈……”加比咽下在眼眶里打转的被震撼的泪水，转过来嘲笑杰克。  
杰克不说话，只是抱着他。  
“放开手啦，小天使。你伟大的作曲家要被你勒死了。”说着，他掏出手帕擦掉了杰克满脸的泪痕。

之后每天，加比除了练习那些弥撒曲，还会和杰克一起练习他们一起写的曲子。  
杰克认真唱歌的样子真是太好看了……只是，暑假貌似就要过完了……  
加比从来没有这么不想离开这个不能打游戏的地方。

临行那天，加比把重新誊抄了一遍的谱子交给了杰克。  
“再见啦，小天使，这是给你的礼物，我们一定能再见的！”  
加比看见杰克哭了，他想去抱他，但是他得走了……

加比狠心地回过头，用手背抹抹眼睛，跟着老秃子爬进了那辆居然还没颠掉轮子的破车里。

再见了，小天使，但我坚信我们还能见面。

战争总是突如其来。没有了土地，没有了生活，音乐还有什么用？  
莱耶斯毅然加入了军队。

某次战役结束，军队驻扎进了教堂。一场小胜利，士兵们便开始狂欢，作为长官的莱耶斯很生气，但是也没有去阻拦，直到一个士兵听说他会管风琴，邀请他来演奏。  
“现在在打仗！士兵。你们居然真的有心情搞艺术，你们是疯了吗！有这点空闲还不去想想战术！”  
那个士兵吓得掉头就跑，长官这个样子要是上了战场可以吼死一个师啊……

莱耶斯只想一个人静静。

悠悠的歌声传进了他的耳朵……  
这个旋律是如此的似曾相识，却又想不起来是哪位作曲家的名篇……

莱耶斯不再愤怒，而是静静地听着那优美的歌声……

“啊，是杰克，是杰克！”莱耶斯突然反应过来，他冲出了那个阴暗的小角落，朝管风琴奔去。

近乎完美的伴奏……

杰克想起来多年前那个和他一起写下这首曲子的大天使……  
他睁开眼睛，越过无数陶醉的士兵，向管风琴那边望去。

是那个熟悉的身影！

曲子一唱完，杰克便叫喊出声。  
“加比！”  
杰克冲了过去，在众目睽睽之下紧紧抱住了这个数年未见的，一生最重要的伙伴。

他又一次哭了。

莱耶斯掏出手帕替他擦掉眼泪，揉揉他金色的脑袋。  
“我说过的，我们一定能再见的。”


	3. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc ooc ooc
> 
> 超級短的小番外(ﾉ´▽｀)ﾉ♪ 
> 
> 設定及避雷請看第一章(*/ω＼*)

“在一起！在一起！……”起哄大概是全人类共同的爱好。  
杰克脸红了。

加比后退一步，与杰克保持距离。

杰克有点难过，但加比是对的，他已经是上尉了，而自己仅仅只是一个三等兵罢了，这样突兀的行为的确不太妥当，而且，自己也听第一连的战友提起过，上尉是个暴脾气。

“对不起，上尉，我不该……”杰克低下头。  
下面一片安静。完了完了，莱耶斯上尉这颗炸弹一旦爆炸，后果不堪设想……

莱耶斯愣住了。一瞬间他又明白过来，他露出了罕见的笑容：“该说对不起的应该是我……杰克。我知道你是虔诚的基督徒，或许这有违你们的教义，但是你是否愿意听我一言……”莱耶斯顿一顿，“我爱你，杰克……”

下面的吃瓜士兵爆发出了热烈的掌声。

杰克的脸又红了……

台下的掌声恰时停下。

“……加比，你为什么觉得我是虔诚的基督徒啊？”  
“看你圣颂时虔诚的神情啊……”  
“从见到你的第一眼，我就不是了……而且，我那不是信教虔诚，是唱歌认真好吗？艺术是需要用心付出的……”  
“那你就是同意了喽？”

“亲一个！亲一个！……”看戏的士兵们又开始起哄。  
然后加比就吻上了杰克的唇……

群演们愈演愈烈。  
“干一炮！干一炮！……”

加比忍无可忍，一个公主抱把杰克带离了公众视线。

不过有没有干一炮呢？  
我也不知道╮(^_^)╭


	4. 加餐雞腿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 車

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不仅跟ow ooc 感觉跟之前写的也有ooc……（中间断了太久了OTZ）（突然变撩的心机杰克）  
> 這章18+啊啊啊啊 注意！！！！！！

虽然这的确是他想做的事情，但是被士兵们起哄还是让他很尴尬的。杰克的脸也都红了，用一种不知是期待还是什么的眼神望着他。  
该死！红色从加比的脖子以下慢慢爬上来，他们必须找个没有人的地方，他可不想变成GV直播的男优，杰克也不可以。  
思忖着整个小教堂大概已经被这七八个连的士兵们侵占得一点不剩了，加比只好偷偷抱着杰克绕到了地下室，找到了钟塔的入口。  
“看星星么？”  
没等杰克开口，加比已经抱着他爬上了楼梯。只是钟塔太高，还没到顶楼加比就吃不消了。  
“你还是下来吧，不然一会儿我就累死了……”加比扔下了杰克，累得靠在了墙上喘着粗气。  
还没等加比缓过气来，杰克就吻上了他的唇，加比都硬了，他早就迫不及待了，现在杰克一撩拨，血都直往脑袋上冲。  
“我……我们……是来看星星的……”半晌，加比结结巴巴地说。说着，拉着杰克的手继续往上走。  
只有一小半路程啦！而这时却有一只手覆上了他的某个部位。  
杰克咯咯笑起来：“但是它好像不这么认为呢~”  
加比终于忍不住了，去他的星星，去他的杰克，然后一把抓住了那四处煽风点火的手。他把它们压到了杰克背后，把他按到了墙上，对着杰克吻了下去。  
这是一个充满侵略性的吻，加比的舌头撬开了杰克的贝齿，长驱直入，品尝着杰克的滋味，掠夺着他的氧气。  
杰克都要窒息了，他整个瘫软下来，搭在了加比身上。加比松开他的手，好让他能环着自己，免得掉下去（在钟塔的楼梯上要是滚下来可不是闹着玩的！），手则挪到了杰克的屁股上，隔着粗糙的军裤开始揉捏。  
杰克咬住了嘴唇，却免不了有细碎的声音泻出。  
“叫出来吧，这里没有人……”加比说着，扯掉了杰克的裤子继续玩弄那个手感极佳的屁股。杰克轻声哼着，凑在加比耳边轻声说：“我听到你喊我的名字……”加比突然怔住了，满脸发烫。“我……早就知道了……”杰克靠在加比的肩上，嗅着他那混杂着炮火的味道。加比的手指则不安分地掠过了他的穴口，引起了他的一阵颤抖。“既然你早就知道了……那我就上了啊……”加比笑着用胡子蹭着杰克的后颈，手指沾了些唾沫，在穴口周围戳刺起来。缓过神来的杰克一只手环着加比的脖子，另一只手则开始解他的皮带。他把手伸进加比的裤子，摸到了那个已经发硬的东西，激得加比倒吸了一口气，手指刺了进去。  
“啊——”杰克猛地叫了出来，眼里都要逼出眼泪，“痛……”  
“放松，放松……”加比减缓了那只手的动作，另一只手环上了杰克的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来。杰克的嘴里溢出了不知是疼痛还是愉悦的呻吟。  
等他渐渐适应，加比又加了一根手指进去，“痛的话就叫出来，或者咬我也行，别忍着啊。”  
杰克无力地点了点头。  
等到四根手指全部被吞掉，加比迫不及待的动了几下就拔了出来，把自己的阴茎凑了上去。  
他托着杰克的屁股，把那饱满的臀瓣轻轻分开，用龟头顶着那个还在不停翕张的小穴。又寻到杰克的嘴唇，给了他一个深吻，同时慢慢地顶了进去。  
真的疼……杰克说不出话，就赌气似的咬住加比的舌头，加比则安慰性地拍了拍他的背。  
加比放开了杰克红肿的嘴唇，舔掉了杰克的眼泪，身下则突然动起来。突如其来的快感压过了痛觉，杰克只能抽吸着抱紧了加比。他几乎可以描摹出那根阴茎的所有细节了。  
“操！你真紧，杰克。”加比在杰克耳边轻叹，舌尖舔过耳廓。  
杰克扭动身子，难耐地哼了一声。  
“我们上楼看星星吧！”加比在他耳边轻声说着，抱紧了杰克就往上走。  
杰克突然意识到他还没有拔出来，加比的阴茎随着他走楼梯的动作在杰克的体内又深又重地顶撞着，偶尔擦过那个点，让他浑身战栗起来。  
“加比……加比……快停下……”他被刺激地流出了生理性的眼泪，“我快要受不了了……”  
“哦，我们马上就要到了，你再忍耐一下？”说着减慢了速度。  
杰克却因慢下来地速度更加难耐地扭动着，那种濒临高潮却一直只差那么一点的感觉逼得他要发疯！  
加比轻笑，又突然加快了上楼的动作。  
“啊——”杰克的脑中闪过一道白光，他被刺激地失去了知觉，靠着加比紧紧抱着他的手臂才没有滑下去。  
加比也终于等到了塔顶，他抱着杰克走到了外面。  
夜晚的风带着些许凉意。  
他把杰克转了个身，让他趴在护栏上。杰克睁开眼，看到了下面的残破的小镇，难过得闭上了眼睛。  
“不要去俯视那些悲惨的过去了，抬起头吧，去仰望那些希望……”加比干脆让杰克直起身，一只手环着他的胸口，另一只收指着远处璀璨的银河。  
他也没有停下身下的动作。他的阴茎顶撞着杰克的敏感点，每一下都让他为之颤抖。  
杰克又一次颤抖着射了出来，后穴缩紧，加比也因此达到了高潮，完全地射在了他体内。

“未来，还值得我们一起去奋斗。如果你愿意，我会一直陪在你身边……”


End file.
